


Professor- Hange Zoe

by trippiekenzie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Black Character(s), Female Character of Color, French Kissing, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippiekenzie/pseuds/trippiekenzie
Summary: You said you'd do anything for a good grade, you didn't know that they'd take it seriously.Gender neutral Hange x black f! readerProfessor AU
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Professor- Hange Zoe

Give or take, you had never seen the professor so angry. In fact, they were almost never angry. Signs of mere frustration would coat their face from time to time, but to see the professor without a small smile and slightly humorous glisten in their eyes was guaranteed to be out of the ordinary.

As it was now.

Nothing was ever good when Professor Hange was sitting at their desk. Most of the time the surface was stacked high with papers and dried out highlighters, today it sat cleaned except the laptop that sat closed in front of them. "Um, Professor?"

Hange looked up. They were staring intently at their desk, hands strung loosely through their hair, and teeth gritting so hard that their jaw tensed.

You almost didn't want to go in. "Professor? I came to talk about my essay...you said I could come in after your lectures ended today. Is now not a good time? I can come later-"

"No, no come in." Though their voice was as sweet as usual, their demeanor gave off something completely different. You almost didn't want to ask, but you knew all too soon that your curiosity was going to get the best of you.

The professor pulled up a vacant chair for you, sitting it in front of their desk. Their shoulders were tense, and you could faintly hear a sigh come from their lips, as if it was a way for them to calm down. You mumbled a small thank you as you sat down, moving away the braids that fell in your face as you reached for your laptop in your bag.

The professor remained standing, leaning against the white board. Their clothing choices never ceased to intrigue you, though today it made you want to study them in more ways than one. A stark white top clothed their top half, buttoned nearly all of the way up, shy of three of four buttons. The long sleeves were rolled up sloppily as if they had gotten hot all of a sudden. A plain gold necklace peeked behind the collar, and you found yourself almost forcing yourself to look away.

Tighter black pants occupied the bottom half, decorated with a belt. You had to manually force yourself to breathe, ignoring all your thoughts as you focused your attention back to your essay.

"Right," you cleared your throat, pulling up your essay, "well you know, I emailed you over quarantine professor, but I had gotten sick, and I didn't have much time to do the essay."

All of a sudden, the thick braids that fell from your head felt much heavier, and you couldn't help but feel hot under their intense gaze as you talked. "I didn't want to ask for an extension you see- but I- uh, I just wanted you to go over it right now. I typed it this morning."

Moving to their desk, the professor sat down in front of you, resting their chin on their hands. "You wrote an assignment that was supposed to take two weeks in a few hours?"

"Um, yes professor."

"Then I'm not looking over it."

"But professor-"

Hange held up a hand, and you shut up immediately to let them talk. "I assigned this three weeks ago, its," They checked their watch, "five pm. There is no way you got this completed., in what? Five or six hours?"

"But I did! If you'd just look at it I promise it's all there." You desperately turned the screen towards them. They didn't spare it a glance.

"No."

Your heart sunk. The essay counted for a major part of your grade. Twenty pages, 5000 words, all typed in less than six hours, and all turned to waste. "Please, professor, I'll do-" Your words were suddenly cut off by the sudden movement of your teacher. In a matter seconds their face was mere inches from yours, breath glossing softly over your lips. "-anything." You finished.

"I said no."

"Please."

Both of your voices came out no louder than whispers. Your breath caught in your throat, as their hands rubbed up the arms of the chair you sat in, with them quite literally towering over you.

"Anything?"

You silently closed your eyes, ignoring the throbbing ache between your legs, ignoring their soft breath on your neck as they slowly crept up to your ear.

"You know I was in a very bad mood before you came."

Your eyes opened slowly at her words.

"All of my documents had been deleted from my laptop," Their hands glided softly over your exposed skin, and their knee came to rest between your legs, pushing up slightly. You could almost feel the smile on their face as your breathing hitched, "then my laptop decided to completely shut off, I called the company, they claimed they can't give me a replacement. You see how I was pissed right." They pulled back, eyes meeting your own as you stared at them with curiosity.

"But then you come along, you always seem to brighten my day, little y/n." They smiled, moving a lone braid out of your face to tilt your chin up. "You always come in, chatting my ears off."

They placed a soft kiss, so soft it could barely be considered a kiss, to your lips. "Not that I'm complaining. You seem to know how to brighten someone's day. And not to mention that brilliant little mind of yours."

"You can see why I was shocked and oh so disappointed when I saw you hadn't turned in the essay I was looking forward to reading."

Hange paused, staring intently down at you. "I'll look at it."

Your eyes widened. "Thank y-"

"But you did say for anything, right?"

You nodded, silent as realization dawned upon you.

"You okay with this?" Their mocking tone disappeared, replaced with one that was completely serious. You nodded and they shook their head. "No, I need to make sure. I wanna hear you say it."

"Yes." You nodded again and a smile crept its way back up to Hange's face.

"Good, now take this off." They worked quick to rid you of your shirt, running their cold hands over the warmth of your exposed body. You could hear a small 'fuck' fall from their lips but you could say nothing in response. How many times have you thought about this? How many times had their face crossed your mind, be it in the space between your legs or its lips too close to yours. You could only gasp and whimper as they made quick work of discarding your clothes.

Shirt, bra, jeans, everything went except your underwear, creating a small pile somewhere in the room you didn't care enough about. "Shit." You stared in worry as they suddenly got up. Was it over already? Nothing had even happened yet?

Turns out they were just locking the door. The cold air ran across your exposed chest, making your hands instinctively cover them. "Sit up here." They said, once back. Gesturing to their desk, you helped yourself on top of it. Your body couldn't help but do everything they told it to do.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?" You asked, once they had settled between your legs once more. "Maybe if I was at home, I'd stop asking questions if I were you though, don't you want a good grade?"

Their mocking smile returned as they titled your chin back up. "And don't you want to be a good girl?"

It was like they were controlling you; your head nodded instantly, and that smile you loved so much returned itself to your lips.

"You can do that for me, right?"

Nod.

"Good, now take these off."

Their fingers wrapped around the elastic band of your underwear, and you almost shuddered as the cool air hit the warmth between your legs. Your underwear glistened underneath the fluorescent light of the room.

"What grade are we shooting for, hm?"

They bent down, knees resting on the carpeted floor as their hands hooked underneath your thighs. "You're so wet." You heard them mumble, and you gasped at their warm breath.

"An F?" Their hands rubbed against the underside of your thighs, creeping closer to the throbbing between your legs. "A D?"

"A C?" Their thumbs caressed either side of your lips, their face inching closer and closer. "A B?" They glanced up, and you bit your lips at the pure lust filling their eyes. "An A-a, professor."

"That's what I thought."

Two of their slender fingers worked their way into you, sliding in smoothly from the arousal that coated the outside. Your legs squeezed instantly, marking you arch your back. "Fuuck." You drew out a long breath. "Settle down." They commanded, pushing your hips back on the desk.

"You want an A right?"

"Yes, professor."

They got up from their knees, face inches away from yours yet again. "Then cum."

Euphoria instantly shot through your body as their fingers prodded in and out of your walls. Before you could moan, their lips captured yours, muffling your moan into a soft whimper. You were forced to close your eyes, too many sensations taking over your body at once as their soft hands moved to massage your nipple between their fingers.

Your tongue slipped into their mouth easily, the kiss getting sloppier as Hange's hand moved from your chest to your hair, pulling the braids back harshly to tilt your head up further. Their mouth swallowed the sound of surprise that left your throat and their fingers worked quickly into you. Tears began to form in your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

Hange's hands roamed delicately around your ebony skin as you pulled away, from chest to neck to thighs, their hands touched everywhere their other hand couldn't.

A tight coil wound in the pit of your stomach. From the noises coming from between your legs, to the lips that had latched themselves on your neck and the soft whimpers that came from your mouth, every feeling, every sound was overwhelming. You could feel your legs start to shake from the pleasure that erupted from Hange's every move. "You're so soft..." You could feel their breathless mumbles against your skin as their fingers traced up your spine, forcing you to arch into their chest. "Fuck so good."

Your eyes slowly closed, letting you focus on every feeling that your body was going through. You felt as if the temperature in the room had risen eighty degrees; everything was so hot. Hange's brown hair stuck to their neck, and you couldn't help to snake your fingers through it softly, moving them from where they gripped the edge of the desk. It seemed as if a shock from up your spine every time Hange's fingers entered, and down once they ghosted over your vertebrae.

"Do you know how many times I thought about this?" They whispered closer to your ear. You shook your head. "More times than I could count."

The tears that had been forming in your eyes spilled over as you squeezed them tighter. Your legs slightly closed in on Hange's arm between your legs. They smirked against your neck, quickening the pace of their fingers. They knew what was coming.

"Go ahead."

Then the coil snapped.

Your legs squeezed shut immediately, nearly stopping the movement of your professor's hand. Your thighs shook slightly as you came around their fingers. Hange pulled back a little, a smile on their face as they admired the multiple hickeys that now littered across your neck.

"Fuck." You gasped out, hand still tangled in your professor's hair as you opened your eyes. "Good girl." They said, wiping the tears that ran down your cheeks with their thumb.

They pulled their soaked fingers out, popping them directly into their mouth as they stared out through their glasses. You stared back, a fucked out expression apparent on your face. "I'd say that was a good B plus." The professor finally said.

Your eyes widened in shock, "But-"

"I'm kidding," Again, they found themselves between your legs, "I'd give you something higher than an A plus if I could." They said, pecking your lips once more. Stepping back, they helped you off of the desk and you laughed when they made a comment about your 'jelly legs'.

"Look you've ruined my desk." They turned your around, turning your attention to the very apparent bodily fluids on their desk. "Not my fault." You managed to mumble out of embarrassment.

After cleaning up, you got dressed slowly, body still weak from your earlier ministrations. "Um, professor?"

"Hm?"

Hange leaned against the desk, watching as you got dressed from the random spot they had thrown your clothes.

"Are you going to actually grade my essay?"

They laughed, throwing their head back; you couldn't help but to admire the way their throat bobbed, glistening with sweat and small hickies from where you had placed them. You had to be careful to not ask for a round two.

"Yeah, I'll grade it, if that's what you want."

"Yes, please."

You got completely dressed, and walked over to where they stood to collect your bag and laptop. "You better get going before you miss dinner." They said, twirling a braid of yours around their finger as you leaned back on your heels.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Do whatever you want."


End file.
